


Magiczny dotyk

by Andzia267



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Factor (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sexual Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Rictor przyszedł do biura Pietro odzyskać moce. Pietro nie tak to zrozumiał.
Relationships: Julio Richter/Shatterstar, Pietro Maximoff/Julio Richter
Kudos: 3





	Magiczny dotyk

**Author's Note:**

> Dzieje się w trakcie X-Factor vol 3 numer 10

Julio nie czuł się pewnie wchodząc do biura Pietra Maximoffa. Jednego z najbardziej znanych niebezpiecznych mutantów. Poza tym byłego Avengera. Nie wiedział co było gorsze.   
Chwytał się brzytwy w nikłej nadziei, że nie kłamał mówiąc, że może przywrócić mu moce.  
Zapukał i wszedł do biura.   
Quicksilver siedział przy biurku. Nie ruszał się i miał na sobie garnitur. Coś od razu wyglądało podejrzanie.  
-No, no, Rictor wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz.-powiedział Pietro z cwanym uśmieszkiem-Wcześniej czy później.-brzmiał troszkę jak Terry, gdy mamiła głosem-Usiądź.-dodał  
-Nie, dzięki. Nawet nie wiem po co w ogóle przyszedłem.  
-Naprawdę? Myślałem, że chcesz odzyskać swoją _moc_. Chciałeś, żeby ziemia się _trzęsła_.-jego głos niebezpiecznie zbliżał się do szeptu  
-Nie wiem co się stanie jak oddasz mi moce. Zawsze coś idzie nie tak...  
-Ze mną będziesz bezpieczny.-powiedział i zanim Ric zrozumiał co się dzieje siedział już na biurku z rozwartymi nogami i Pietro pomiędzy nimi.   
Zwolnił i pochylił się, żeby pocałować Rictora, który zasłonił jego usta dłonią.  
-Chyba źle zrozumieliśmy twój _cudowny dotyk_.  
Kolejna sekunda minęła, a Ric z powrotem stał.  
-Możesz tak nie robić?-tracił cierpliwość a nawet bez mocy był wybuchowy i gotowy zacząć się bić z niebezpiecznym mutantem gołymi rękami.  
-Naprawdę chcesz ode mnie mocy a nie...  
-Nie jestem gejem.  
Pietro uniósł brwi.  
-Czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ty i Shatterstar wcale nie...  
-Nie! Boże, nie!-stracił temperament  
Może on i Star trochę, ale ten terrorysta nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Zwłaszcza nie po tym, jak chciał pokazać mu jakiś cholerny _magiczny dotyk_ na biurku w jego pracy.  
Cholera jasna jeszcze mu brakowało, żeby Magneto dowiedział się, że pieprzył jego syna. Nie to, że przyjąłby ofertę! Pietro _wcale_ nie był dziwnie pociągający.  
_Mierda_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hej to mój 69ty fanfik czy będę sie z tego śmiać? Tak. Czy to żałosne? Jak najbardziej


End file.
